You Lost Me
by Innoverse
Summary: Reyna can't seem to find the love anymore after Jason left her for Piper. This is kind of a 'last hurrah' for Jeyna, since Jasper is now a canon couple. It's a songfic talking about how she feels about Jason not having feelings for her anymore. One-shot, one-sided Jeyna, Jasper.


**Innoverse here! This is pretty much a Jeyna 'last hurrah' since Jasper is officially a couple. I'm a fan of Jasper, but as I was listening to the song, it just reminded me so much of Jeyna I decided to make a little song fic. It's not very long, and there are a lot of pagebreaks, but I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**Also, yet again, I have a tumblr for fanfiction. If you like my stories, follow me. My username is sallyjacksoning, and that's also what you put in the web url. If you want a direct link to the blog, go to my profile. It'll have stuff about what's going on with me, story previews, pictures, etc.**

**Song: ****You Lost Me**** by Christina Aguilera**

**Pairing: Jeyna break-up, Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or the song.**

* * *

_**- You Lost Me: Reyna's POV -**_

* * *

_**~ I am done, smoking gun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone  
She has won, now it's no fun  
We've lost it all, the love is gone ~**_

* * *

I watched you walk out of the _Argo II _with the Greeks. I was excited, even if I'd never admit it. I was happy to see you again, hoping that maybe I could finally get up the courage to admit to you how I really felt. I wanted things to finally work out, I wanted to finally have everything I wanted.

Then, I saw you walk out with the other girl—_holding hands_. My chest constricted when I realized I'd been too late. When I realized that everything we might've had—you had forgotten it, and weren't going to remember it.

And I was lost.

* * *

_**~ And we had magic**_  
_**And this is tragic**_  
_**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself ~**_

* * *

We could've had something, I was sure of it. Sure, there were problems... but in the end, we could work through them. We would've been happy. But then you had to go off and break my heart.

* * *

_**~ I feel like our world's been infected**_  
_**And somehow you left me neglected**_  
_**We've found our lives been changed**_  
_**Babe, you lost me ~**_

* * *

You left, and you forgot. You left me alone—hoping, waiting—for a lover who wouldn't return the same. Everything had changed, and now we didn't click anymore. We don't work, it just won't _happen_.

So you lost me.

* * *

_**~ And we tried, oh how we cried**_  
_**We lost ourselves, the love has died**_  
_**And though we tried you can't deny**_  
_**We're left as shells, we lost the fight ~**_

* * *

You tried to make it up to me, and so did she. She tried to tell me she didn't know, that she would give him up for me because he wasn't hers. But it wasn't the same. I wasn't going to force him into something he didn't want—something _I_ didn't want. He'd found happiness somewhere else, who was I to take that away?

* * *

**_~ And we had magic_**  
**_And this is tragic_**  
**_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself ~_**

* * *

It was a hopeless love—something doomed from the start. It was a tragedy of circumstance, pride, and a greater woman. Maybe it wasn't just your fault.

* * *

_**~ I feel like our world's been infected**_  
_**And somehow you left me neglected**_  
_**We've found our lives been changed**_  
_**Babe, you lost me ~**_

* * *

So, with her in your life, you're not the same. You're not what I remember—you're not my Jason. You're hers, and I try not to feel jealous, but it's hard. The feelings aren't there, just the jealously, and the ache of losing you. It's the sadness of loosing, to being the second choice. I don't love you anymore, but I don't want her to, either.

* * *

_**~ Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet**_  
_**But you chose lust when you deceived me**_  
_**And you'll regret it, but it's too late**_  
_**How can I ever trust you again? ~**_

* * *

You apologized, trying to let me down easy, and tried to be the honorable, sweet man you are. But it didn't matter. You'd still thrown away our relationship—you'd just tossed away all those years. And I felt betrayed, thinking you would come back. I want too, but just can't seem to find faith in your words anymore.

* * *

_**~ I feel like our world's been infected**_  
_**And somehow you left me neglected**_  
_**We've found our lives been changed**_  
_**Babe, you lost me ~**_

* * *

Our relationship is broken. There's nothing left to salvage but the few pieces of wreckage—enough to tamp down the hurt, and cope with being just friends. It's all different, but maybe you weren't the one for me anyways. Maybe I was lying to myself. So, now that the love is gone, I'm not an option.

You lost me.


End file.
